Ninjago ONESHOTZ
by TheGeekPlace
Summary: This iz my collection of NINJAGO ONESHOTZ


**Helllloooo people, it is I, TGP, and this is a collab with MORROANDJAYLYNN *everyone claps and whistles* SAY HAI MJL!**

 _ **hehehe hi humanz. -MorroAndJaylynn**_

 **This collab is about her oc Rayne White and his friend (my oc, Zoey)... READ MORE TO FIND OUT MORE!**

 **ANYWAYZ HERE IT IZ**

Today is Friday, finally the last day of school. Zoey impatiently taps her foot, staring at the clock. _Tick tock... Tick tock... Tick tock._ She tucks her thick, midnight black, curly hair behind her ear, not even listening to the grumpy old teacher lady.

Lunch was the next period and she was anxious as heck to get this school day over with, waiting to be released from this prison cell... not knowing what will happen to her next. Not knowing that one of the most exciting moments in her life might happen on this exact day.

 _-RING RING-_

Everyone rushes out of class, eager to get to lunch. Zoey sighs of relief as she walks to the cafeteria. Halfway there, she runs into her friend Rayne, who had just gotten out of his class.

"Hiya, Sunflower." He smiles. Rayne had a weird obsession with calling people sunflower.

"Hello, Raynebow..." Zoey replies as they walk to lunch together. I

"So uhm... I was wondering if... If you would uhm..." He trails off.

"If I would what?" She asks, looking over at him, noticing he was nervous. He looks down, avoiding all eye contact and takes deep breaths, staring at his hands. "Rayne...?"

"I was wondering if-"

"RAYNE!" Chen calls out, hugging him from behind.

"Not. Now. Chen." Rayne mutters, under his breath.

"Is this... A bad time?" Chen asks.

"Very. Go bother Veronica or something." Rayne mutters, referring to his sister who was also Chen's girlfriend.

"Oh uh... I'll find her." Chen walks off.

" You were saying..? " Zoey looks into Rayne's deep blue eyes.

"Oh uh... I was wondering if you would go to th-"

" Rayne, you forgot your textbook! " says another voice. It was the voice of Rayne's classmate and Zoey's tutor, Oliver.

"I swear.," Rayne says under his breath, thinking nobody could hear him.

Zoey laughs at his frustration, being the type of person she is. "Oh, and tonight we have to study for Biology and-"

"Okay! Got it!" Rayne interrupts, hoping he'll leave.

"You didn't let me finish-"

"Oliver now is not the best time-" Rayne bites, then gets cut off himself.

"Rayne... chill. What you had to say can wait. Can't it? Don't be rude." Zoey states, locking her teal eyes with his blue ones.

Rayne mumbles curses under his breath.

"Can I talk again? Good. So we have biology and anatomy and geometry..." Oliver drones on and on about homework.

Rayne rolls his eyes and walks away while Oliver is distracted. He brushes his light blonde hair out of his face as he walks. Zoey follows and looks down at her new silver flats, trying to ignore the fact Rayne has been off all day. "So... what did you want to tell me?" She asks, as they enter the gym, where the cafeteria is located.

"It was actually a question..." He whispers as she blows her hair out of her face.

"Okay..."

"Will you g-"

"Rayyynnneeee, I can't find Veronica," Chen says, returning.

"Screw this." Rayne throws his hands up in defeat.

"Oh, there she is, HEY VERONICAAAA!" Chen calls out from across the food court, jogging up to her.

"He's gone now," Zoey smiles. " What did you want to-"

"Didn't you hear me, Z!? I said screw this." He huffs, walking off.

"Rayne..-"

"Leave me alone!"

Zoey sighs heavily and leaves him to be alone.

* * *

Zoey sat in her bedroom after a long day of school. It was finally the weekend. She could relax. She cou- oh... Her phone was ringing. She answers it.

"Hello...?"

"Zoey, it's Rayne. I just finished up cheer practice. Meet me at the park downtown."

"uh... ok..?" She answers, confused at his motives. He hangs up and she stares at her phone oddly. Soon enough she shakes her head and heads out of her room and walks toward her bike. "Zoey? Where do you think you're going?" Her mother asks, crossing her arms.

"Going to the park...?"

"If you are doing so bring little Jojo with you-"

"But mooooom-"

"Now." She glares, motioning to Zoey's little brother.

Zoey sighs. "Come on..." She rolls her eyes.

* * *

They arrive at the park and Rayne is already waiting. He was still wearing the school cheer uniform and a varsity jacket.

"Hey, Zo - oh... You brought Jojo..." He trails off, frowning at the sight of the boy.

"Yeah, I had to- to be fair, you brought Timothy..." Zoey glances at the little brunette boy behind Rayne.

"He has 27 different heart failures... I can't leave him home alone. They can play while we... Talk." Rayne mutters.

"You expect me to play with THAT thing?" Jojo glares at Timothy.

"Joeseph Evangeline. Be nice." Zoey snaps at him.

"Well... YOUR FACE IS NICE- that made no sense.." He whispers.

"Go." She demands him, he rolls his eyes and walks off. Timothy reluctantly follows.

"So uh..." Rayne looks at the ground.

" what were you gonna say..? "

"Will you go- ALRIGHT WORLD, YOU CAN INTERRUPT ME NOW!" Rayne calls out. Zoey chuckles slightly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Ok... I think the coast is clear," Rayne sighs of relief. "Now I was go-"

"RAYNE WHO DIS HOTTY!?" Another blonde approaches them.

"Chayse. No." Rayne glares.

"Hey, milady.." Chayse smirks and kisses Zoey's hand.

" back off! " Rayne scolds to his twin brother.

"Mmmm I don't think so."

Zoey swipes her hand away and takes a step back. "Don't you have a girlfriend? What would happen if she found out?" She asks innocently.

"I-..." He stays quiet, to think of an awesome comeback.

"Uh huh.." Rayne crosses his arms.

"Well... Well, I'm hotter than you!" He blurts out

" that has nothing to do with this... " Rayne mumbles under his breath.

"Logically you have the same face... so your 'hotness' is the same," Zoey states. "Besides, I'd pick Rayne over you any day."

Chayse gasps loudly and exasperatedly as Rayne blushes slightly.

"Y-you would..?" Rayne whispers. Zoey nods.

" HOW RUDE! " Chayse storms off.

"So... What was it..?"

Rayne sighs deeply, "Will you go to the school dance with me..?"

Zoey's face turns bright red out of pure shock, "T-the dance..?" She asks.

Rayne nods, holding his breath he didn't make the wrong move.

She smirks slightly, getting an idea. "Will this answer your question?" She asks, getting on her tiptoes and kisses him lightly.

He blushes immensely and giggles in joy, "so no?" he teases.

She giggles, blushing as well, "of course I'll go to the dance with you. It's next week, right?"

Rayne nods, still blushing. She looks down at her feet, trying to hide her bright red face.

"Juuuuust in case I didn't get the answer the first time how about doing it all over again?" Rayne smirks, she looks up at his deep royal blue and shoves him slightly. "Only in your dreams." She answers.

"Well then, hope I never wake up." He says cockily and swoops her off of her feet, causing her to grip his shirt for balance, then kisses her once more.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jojo screams.

Rayne gasps at hearing Jojo's voice, then allows Zoey to regain her balance on the ground again.

Timmy is sitting on a bench snickering, "Carson owes me $5." he says, referring to his adoptive father.

"YOU WERE BETTING ON US!?"

"Now he owes me five more chichang." Timmy giggles, as he kicks his feet.

"I like this kid," Jojo smirks.

"Timothy~Dreseanroyiannahtreston (dre-san-roy-an-uh-tres-ton) White! What did I tell you about betting on me!?" Rayne shouts.

"Not to do it, but Carson told me I can, so it kinda cancels out..." Timmy mutters, looking at the ground.

"Drese...anieroy...e...anna.. treston?" Zoey asks, confused.

"IS THAT A SUPERHERO NAME!?" Jojo asks.

"No," Timmy laughs, "I'm named after my biological father. He was... some important person in England, where I was born." Timmy says, hesitating.

" _Ahem..._ anyway, it is getting late," Rayne picks up Timmy, "we should head back home."

"Mk, byeeee." Zoey smiles, waving slightly.

"Imma see Timmy again... right?" Jojo asks adorably.

"Of course you will. We have to go home now, though." They all said their goodbyes and headed home.

 **HALLO FROM THE OTHERSIIIIIIIIIIDE! I MUSTV'E CALLED A THOUSAND TIIIMES! TO TELL YOU I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING A LOT! BUT WHEN I DO YOU AALLL SEEEM HAPPYYYY!**

 **Hello people XD hope you enjoyed this collab, it was REALLY fun to write. SPECIAL THANKS TO MORRO &JAYLYNN!**


End file.
